1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for attaching a boat to a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been used for attaching a boat to a trailer. For example, in Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,967, a rope attachment has been applied to a boat trailer combination. In Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,771, a fastening means has been applied to a boat trailer combination consisting of four upwardly extending struts 30, 31, 32 and 33, each having a means 30', 31', 32', and 33' respectively for removably attaching the struts to the end of the boat. These attaching means may be U-shaped as shown in 30' and 32' or merely flattened perforated ends as 31' and 33'. When the boat is in position on the trailer, a pin or bolt may be slipped through the openings at the ends of 30', 31', 32' and 33' and corresponding mating means on the hull of the boat. However, both of these devices are disadvantageous because an additional manual step is required to attach the boats to the trailer.
The following U.S. patents relate to boats and trailers or launching devices: Park, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,754; Pannell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,072; Gudmundson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,733. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.